Celos
by FriendlyScientist
Summary: Fanfic correspondiente al día 19 del Hikari Month del grupo de facebook: AoKaga 5x10 (Aomine x Kagami) / ¡Lamento la tardanza!
1. Aomine

**Este fic ya lo había publicado, pero puesto a que este es especial por ser el Hikari Month, lo vuelvo a publicar en su propio espacio.**

 **Todas las notas referentes al fic serán puestas en el segundo capítulo.**

 **Summary: "La confesión había sido unos días antes, durante un one-on-one después de que el pelirrojo había terminado su entrenamiento y, ahora, viéndolo al lado de ese Rey sin Coronar, todo parecía hacer "Clic" en la cabeza de Aomine Daiki."**

* * *

Todo había empezado aproximadamente una semana antes cuando, durante un one-on-one, Aomine al ver a un grupo de chicas pasar frente a la cancha decidió preguntarle a Kagami cual era su tipo.

El pelirrojo de Seirin tenía por completo en claro que le gustaba el as de Too, al igual que casi todo su equipo -excepto el inocente Furihata que no entendía nada- y algunos miembros de la Generación de los Milagros. A decir verdad, era bastante obvio; muchas veces se quedaba embobado viendo al moreno como si este fuera alguna clase de personaje famoso a nivel mundial o, incluso se podría decir, lo observaba como si fuera algo delicioso de comer y él tuviera _hambre_.

Sí, así de fuerte era el crush que Kagami Taiga tenía sobre el moreno.

El pelirrojo, teniendo en cuenta todo eso, simplemente rodó los ojos ante tal pregunta -pensando que de seguro el otro empezaría a hablar de pechos- y respondió "ninguna", sin pensar que eso se volvería detonante para que el de hebras azules comenzara con una avalancha de preguntas -tales cómo cuál era su tipo entonces, si era gay y muchas otras preguntas que el pelirrojo no mencionaría- que sólo hacían que se molestara más y más. Quería gritarle en ese momento que ninguna de esas chicas le gustaba porque del que estaba enamorado era de él, Aomine Daiki; pero sabía que el confesar eso podría cambiar algo entre ellos, ya fuera de forma negativa y positiva, y no quería si quiera pensar como sería si el otro reaccionara de forma negativa, por lo que no lo hizo. Fue entonces cuando se cansó de la insistencia del moreno y le dijo que ya estaba _interesado_ en alguien y que, si el moreno quería adivinar por su cuenta, sólo le respondería una pregunta que hiciera. El pecho del moreno dolió ante esa confesión pero como se había propuesto a saber, comenzó la interrogación.

La primera pregunta del chico de ojos azules fue de dónde conocía a la persona, Kagami estaba tentado a responder, pero al final suspiró y le dijo a Aomine que no respondería aquello, a lo cual el moreno, resignado, decidió cambiar la interrogante y preguntó cuánto medía la persona que le gustaba. El pelirrojo ante esta pregunta se mordió el labio y murmuró un "más alto que yo" -siendo plenamente consciente que con eso el chico podría saber que le gustaba un hombre-, el moreno abrió los ojos como plato, llegándole a la mente unas cuantas personas que serían más altas que el tigre. Entendiendo los pensamientos del otro, Kagami rápidamente decidió agregar un "pero no demasiado, apenas podrías decir que es más alto que yo".

Con esa contestación le vino la calma y después volvió a entrar en ese raro estado de ansiedad, la pregunta flotando por su mente, ¿quién era esa persona?

Tenía que ser otro hombre si Kagami dijo que era más alto que él; pero para su suerte no eran Midorima ni Murasakibara, _gracias a Dios_. En ese momento el moreno no entendía sus pensamientos, pensando que quizá sentía eso porque sería extraño ver a cualquiera de sus excompañeros con su actual rival, ¿no?

Al finalizar esa conversación, todo se volvió tan extraño que optaron por seguir jugando hasta que ambos tuvieron que irse -Aomine porque lo llamaron de su casa ( _embarazoso_ ) y Kagami porque no tendía más que hacer ahí sin el moreno-. Durante su camino a casa, Daiki rememoró cuantas personas eran tan sólo _ligeramente más altas_ que el tigre sin embargo, y que él supiera, no conocía a ninguna porque, joder, ¿cómo demonios lo iba a notar si lo único que veía era a Kagami jugar cuando iba a los partidos de Seirin? La pregunta se quedó rondando por su mente toda la noche hasta que decidió que le preguntaría a Satsuki el día siguiente.

━━━━━.━━━━━  
━━━.━━━

Realmente debía importarle el as de Seirin pues al día siguiente, e inmediatamente después de levantarse, lo primero que hizo fue ir a encontrarse con la de cabellos color clavel para hacerle su pregunta de vida o muerte: ¿Cuantas personas hay que son más altas que Kagami?

La chica estaba tentada a darle los datos -con él incluido- para que se diera cuenta de los hechos, pero siendo como es el moreno, ella supuso, nunca lo descubriría; terminó por dar un suspiro de resignación.

–¿Para qué quieres saberlo, Dai-chan?–Preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

–El Bakagami me dijo el otro día que la persona que le gustaba era más alto que él, pero no me dijo quién.–Se quejó el jugador.

"Eres tu quién le gusta, Aomine-kun" fue lo que respondió ella sin contemplaciones, totalmente seria, sin embargo él simplemente contestó que "no", haciendo de lado su frase, pensando... _¿Por qué debería ser él?_

Está bien que fuera atractivo y todo, pero siempre se la pasaba peleando con Kagami, ¿por qué le gustaría? Al chico parecía gustarle otro tipo de personas, sorprendemente elegantes, como Akashi y Midorima; si esos dos no estuvieran descartados por su altura, seguramente ya estaría pensando en ellos como posible opción. Suspiró, de nuevo ese dolor en el pecho se hizo presente.

━━━━.━━━━  
━━.━━

Un par de días después, se enteró que tendría entrenamiento con Seirin y esos siempre eran los únicos entrenamientos en los cuales siempre decidía no faltar, pues eran los únicos que le emocionaban; Seirin = Tetsu, Kagami... _Kagami_.

La verdad es que esos últimos días no había podido sacarse al pelirrojo de la mente, pensando quién sería la persona que le gustaba. Al llegar a la institución y encontrarse al tigre con uno de sus compañeros, todo amistoso y delicado con él, se dio cuenta de algo; el otro era ligeramente más alto que Kagami y lo había notado ahora que este se había erguido a su lado, _"_ ca _si ni puedes notar la diferencia de estaturas"_. Y era cierto, sino prestabas atención ambos parecían del mismo tamaño, _maldición_ , ¿por qué se encontraba tan molesto ahora? Pero ¿como podría estar feliz? Si el diez de Seirin simplemente se dejaba tocar por el otro y reía bobamente con ese sonrojo plasmado en sus mejillas, se vería adorable si ese sonrojo estuviera dedicado a él, espera...

 _¿Qué?_

¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡A él no le gustaban los hombres como Kagami que eran de su misma complexión física! ¡A él le gustaban las mujeres con pechos enormes y voces provocativas, no los hombres! ¡No le gustaban los hom-

–¡Kiyoshi-senpai!–Escuchó y _vió_ al pelirrojo hacerle un puchero a ese "senpai" suyo mientras se sonrojaba, este simplemente riendo y observando hacia donde él estaba. _¿Huh? ¿Ese quería pelea?_

El, recién identificado como Kiyoshi, se acercó al oído de Kagami, susurrándole algo que le hizo sonrojar aún más y girar la cabeza; después de ello el mayor simplemente comenzó a reír y alzó la mano dispuesto a acariciar la cabeza del más bajo. Casi de forma inconsciente el de cabellos zafiro lanzó una pelota hacia el brazo del castaño; al final, por su puesto, y maldiciendo su propia impulsividad, terminó por disculparse con él.

Después de aquello el partido estuvo reñido, Aomine estaba molesto y desconcentrado al ver al pívot de Seirin jugar alegremente, por culpa de él no pudo llevar a cabo varias de sus jugadas y no es porque este le frenara -para nada, y eso era lo que más le molestaba-, sino el hecho de que recordaba siempre a Kagami y hacía que fallara en los momentos críticos.

Al final el partido terminó en empate, un 80-80; con un Aomine bastante molesto con sus pensamientos y un Kagami todo _cariñosito_ -a los ojos del moreno- con su senpai.

No soportó más. Caminó hasta el pelirrojo y lo haló del brazo, alejándolo de su senpai y llevándolo hasta los vestidores, en dónde lo empujó contra los casilleros y le comenzó a gritar; el otro, después de salir de su shock comenzó a hablar también, gritando cosas como "¡¿podrías dejarme hablar con senpai dos jodidos minutos?!" y demás asuntos de ese índole. En un momento la conversación dio un giro y el moreno comenzó a mencionar lo cariñoso que era con él, con Tatsuya y con otras personas.

–¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?! ¿Eh?–Le gritó, ya molesto.–¡Soy mejor que él incluso en el basketball!

–¡Estúpido! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!–Kagami parpadeó de pronto... Espera, Aomine estaba...

 _¿Acaso estaba...? ¿En serio?_

Tan sólo pensar en eso lo hizo estremecer, haciendo que dejara de gritar de pronto; el moreno, al no escuchar más reclamos de parte de Kagami y de repente verlo tan callado y pensativo pensó que se había enojado -esta vez de verdad- y se maldijo mentalmente a sí mismo por idiota.

–Kaga-...

–Aomine...–Le interrumpió el pelirrojo antes de que pudiera siquiera decir palabra.–Acaso estás... _¿Celoso?_

El de ojos zafiro gruñó, ¿celoso? ¿él? Ya quisiera; pero es que... Maldito Rey sin coronar, le ponía de nervios, sobretodo verlo con Kagami, tan cercanos tan... _Íntimos_. La sangre le hirvió y frunció el ceño.

–¿Y qué si fuera así?–Espetó.–No me puedes decir nada, Bakagami... Y yo tampoco nada a tí, así que vete con él, que tanto te gusta.–Él quería detenerse, pero de su boca salían puras estupideces incontenibles, no lo soportaba, Kagami tampoco pues empezó a fruncir el ceño cada vez más.

–¡Idiota, el que me gusta eres tú!

Silencio.

El más alto intentaba procesar la información que acababa de ser obtenida y en ese momento, inevitablemente, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Primera, el idiota de Kagami se veía tierno con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo; segunda estaba perdida y totalmente enamorado de ese idiota, pero no lo sabía. En ese momento chasqueó los dedos, dándose cuenta que en realidad estaba enamorado del joven de Seirin desde mucho antes pero nunca lo quiso admitir; por eso era que se enojaba al ver a Kagami con otras personas -exceptuando a Kuroko-, por eso era que intentaba monopolizar los días del chico, era por eso por lo que siempre que se le quedaba viendo pensaba cosas raras como "se ve bien hoy" y notaba pequeños detalles como cuando el tigre se peinaba o ponía colonia; pero es que Aomine era tan idiota que nunca se dio cuenta de su realidad.

Había pasado mucho tiempo negándose sus sentimientos, pero ya no lo haría y como él era hombre de pocas palabras, simplemente se abalanzó contra el pelirrojo, empujándolo contra los casilleros y le plantó un agresivo beso en los labios. El pelirrojo correspondió casi instantáneamente, pues en ese momento que el de hebras azules se había quedado callado se temió lo peor y comenzó a pensar que el otro lo golpearía o algo; nunca se esperó eso, pero no era como si le desagradara.

El de piel acanelada posó una mano en la nuca del otro y la otra en su cintura, profundizando el beso muchísimo más, volviéndose menos agresivo y más pasional. El mundo desapareció para ellos, tanto así, que no se dieron cuenta cuando cuatro personas entraron a los vestidores, dos chicas bastante animadas, un chico feliz y otro escéptico con lo que veía; pero es que esos dos estaban comiéndose las bocas literalmente, no tenían pudor ni nada.

–Veo que alguien quiere morir.–Gruñó un molesto capitán de Seirin al notar a ambos ases de sus respectivos equipos "hacer las pases" de una forma ligeramente diferente a la usual. Las chicas le lanzaron una mirada asesina, pero no dijeron más; Kiyoshi simplemente le sonrió a Kagami.

–Te lo dije, ¿o no, Kagami?–El castaño simplemente rió al sentir la mirada fría del de Too. El pelirrojo simplemente le sonrió y asintió.

–Gracias, senpai...–El tigre rió levemente al notar el rostro de molestia del joven frente a él y pasó un dedo por su nariz y le sonrió.

Luego de una pequeña charla, las chicas decidieron que dejarían que sus jugadores se las arreglaran en cinco minutos antes de volver a la cancha; dejándolos solos.

El ambiente de pronto se tornó un poco incómodo, ninguno de los dos jóvenes sabía que debían qué hacer.

–¿Y entonces?...–El primero en romper el silencio fue el as de Too.

–¿Y entonces qué?–Cuestionó el ligeramente más bajo, confundido.

–¿Qué te dijo ese senpai?–Receloso, Aomine se acercó al pelirrojo, abrazándolo de la cintura para colocar su cabeza por encima de su hombro.

Kagami no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risita; amaba los celos del moreno, para alguien que parecía no mostrar interés en nada que no fuera basket, era muy celoso.

–Me dijo que "el amor entre iguales no es diferente", yo creo que tiene razón.–Admitió, aún sonriendo. Aomine frunció más el ceño.

–¿Ah? ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?–Gruñó el moreno.

–Quién sabe.–Comentó encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.–Averígualo tú mismo, Ahomine.

Kagami comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el gimnasio, para terminar de despedirse de sus compañeros -y del equipo contrario- que seguramente estarían a punto de dirigirse a sus casas; Aomine comenzó a seguirlo a una distancia prudente.

–¡Oi, a quién llamas Ahomine, tú-!

–Daiki.–Esa interrupción y la forma en la que lo llamó por su nombre casi hacen al chico de ojos azules flaquear.– _Do you wanna be my boyfriend?_

Por un momento se quedó quieto en su lugar, tratando de descifrar el significado de la frase -aunque por la forma tan enigmática en la que el otro lo dijo, no le costó mucho averiguarlo-, ¿por qué Kagami tenía que ser tan... _genial_? ¡Lo sacaba de quicio? Aún así, sólo tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta...

 _"Yes."_

━━━━━.━━━━━

━━━.━━━


	2. Kagami

**OH, DIOS MÍO, SIENTA TARDARME TANTO. -Llora mares-.**

 **Sé que no puedo poner excusas para esto, simplemente lo siento. ;_;**

 **Es un asco de fic, pero espero les guste, como se pueden dar cuenta esta es la continuación de un anterior fic mío (el capítulo anterior) y lo hice por ser especial del Hikari Month; mis excusas las pondré todas abajo, lo siento mucho, de verdad.**

 **De igual forma, espero que lo disfruten, aunque a mí no me terminó de convencer del todo.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje de camionero(?), asco de escritura (traía prisa), asco de trama, Ooc, asco de todo, I AM SO SORRY.**

 **Disclaimer: KnB no es mío, le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que se habían vuelto pareja, había pasado una semana desde que se habían peleado, reconciliado y besado en los lockers del Gimnasio de Seirin. Una semana en la que Kagami no se había enterado absolutamente de nada con respecto a Aomine y eso lo tenía preocupado, y es que ¿cómo podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que su _novio_ era un loco obsesionado con los pechos? Porque él era hombre y era absolutamente obvio que él no poseía esos globos de grasa que tanto hacían enloquecer al moreno; además, estaba totalmente seguro de que el de hebras azules no era para nada feo, y estaba seguro de que habrían más personas que pensarían aquello.

No es que Kagami Taiga no confiara en su pareja, para nada, lo amaba y confiaba plenamente en él; pero no confiaba en las personas de su alrededor.

Por eso era que se había encaminado ese día hasta la academia de Touou para sorprender a su chico a la salida, pues quería que salieran juntos en una _cita_ ; y no, para nada estaba emocionado por aquello, no era una chica enamorada -aunque casi-, pero sí le ponía feliz poder salir con el otro como normalmente hacían, sólo que esta vez solos, es decir sin Kise o Kuroko revoloteando a su al rededor.

Sonrió encaminándose a la entrada de la academia y se quedó ahí esperando a que el más alto saliera. Sabía que Aomine salía tarde de la escuela, pues solía quedarse dormido en la azotea al terminar las clases, así que no esperaba que saliera pronto; mientras veía a la gente pasar, se encontró con un cabellera de un brillante color rosado y supo que era la mejor amiga de su chico: Momoi Satsuki. A pesar de ser una chica hermosa y muy agradable, sabía que ella no tenía interés romántico por el moreno, ni él por ella; hace tiempo se habían vuelto amigos por mensajes -pues él quería estar al tanto del de cabello azul- y ella ya sabía desde antes que el as de Seirin se sentía atraído por su mejor amigo.

–¡Ah, Kagamin! ¿Vienes a ver a Dai... Aomine-kun?–Corrigió ella, dándose cuenta de que estaba rodeada de gente. Kagami le sonrió tiernamente y puso su dedo índice en los labios, haciendo una seña de "silencio".

Momoi abrió los ojos sorprendida y le imitó con una risita, posteriormente se despidió de él y se dirigió a su casa sin esperar a Aomine para irse juntos, después de todo ella no quería ser el mal trío en esa pareja de tórtolos.

El tigre de Seirin se quedó parado ahí esperando, hasta que escuchó la voz grave del as de la academia hablando con los que parecían ser sus compañeros.

–¡Ah, Aomi-!

–¡Aomine-san!–Su voz se vio interrumpida por una de un timbre más agudo: Era ese hongo disculpón de Too.

Kagami inconscientemente se escondió detrás de un árbol, espiando la conversación de ambos jóvenes.

–Ah, Ryou.–Al pelirrojo casi le da un tic en el ojo al oír eso. Sólo... _¿Qué?_

–Aomine-san, aquí tiene mi libreta para que copie los apuntes de hoy.–Kagami podía claramente ver el fondo rosa con brillos digno de anime shoujo detrás del chico y su inocente sonrisa.

"No importa, no le hará caso" Fue lo que pensó mientras observaba la expresión desinteresada de Aomine.

–¡Oh, gracias Ryou, por eso te adoro!–Sin embargo lo que pensaba fue lo contrario: el moreno le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

 _¡Por eso te adoro!_

 _¡Por eso te adoro!_

 _¡Por eso te adoro!_

–¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?!–Gritó Kagami sin poder contenerse.–¡Tú, Ahomine de mierda!

–¡¿Kagami?!–El de hebras azules sonrió, alejándose del castaño para abrazar al nombrado, sin embargo él otro se mostraba renuente a devolverle el abrazo.–¿Oye, qué te pasa?

–Oh, no lo sé, Ahomine, descúbrelo por tí mismo.–Gruñó el ligeramente más bajo, empujando al moreno.

–Ahm, Aomine-san, ya me tengo que ir, Kagami-san, un gusto verlo.–El castaño se acercó a despedirse de los dos chicos y se encaminó a la salida.

–Ah, vale, Ryou, nos vemos mañana.–Se despidió el más alto al notar que el otro se iba; posteriormente fijó su mirada en Kagami.–Ahora sí, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

El pelirrojo le volteó la cara como si fuera tan sólo un niño de primaria, haciéndole entender al otro que no diría nada. Aomine le pidió que lo mirara a los ojos, una, dos, tres veces y nada; se estaba empezando a impacientar, así que tomó bruscamente el rostro del otro entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirara; ambos comenzaron una fiera batalla de miradas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Al final, fue el chico de Seirin que terminó resignándose y, empujando al otro, decidió girarse para irse sin decir nada.

Pero. Qué. Mierda.

–¡BAKAGAMI, ME DIRÁS AHORA QUÉ TE PASA O TE JURO QUE BARRERÉ EL SUELO CONTIGO!

–¡INTÉNTALO IDIOTA! ¡¿POR QUÉ MEJOR NO TE VAS CON TU ADORADO HONGO?! ¡NI QUIEN TE QUIERA!–La poca paciencia de Kagami terminó por quebrarse y comenzó a gritar todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza: Desde el por qué el otro no le hablaba desde la semana pasada, hasta lo que había visto hace a penas unos minutos con el castaño.

Aomine estaba perplejo, estupefacto... Y él que pensaba que Kagami era mucho más _cool_ que él.

 _¿Es en serio?_

Y así, se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

–¡Idiota, no te rías! ¡Tsk, sabía que no debía venir!–Gritó el diez de Seirin, voltéandose, dispuesto a irse; de no ser porque una mano lo detuvo.

–Estás celoso, idiota, no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta.–Le comentó el otro y, acto seguido, volvió a reír, esta vez abrándolo fuertemente.

 _¿Celoso? ¡Ni de coña!_

Aún así no pudo evitar sentir el calor arrebolarse en sus mejillas; ¡estúpido Ahomine!

–Te adoro, Kagami, más que a nadie.–Le susurró el otro tranquilamente al oído, sin importarle si la gente que pasaba los veía raro.

El rostro de Kagami parecía querer competir con el rojo de cabello y de sus ojos, parecía una manzana andante.

–¡Te odio!–Se quejó, tratando de empujarlo.

–Taiga...–Susurró a su oído nuevamente.

 _"Te adoro, Taiga"_

* * *

 **Ok, so... No tengo nada que decir, simplemente lo siento. Tuve problemas con mi laptop y esta me borró lo que tenía planeado para el fic. ;_;**

 **Espero no haya sido muy horrible. De cualquier modo acepto todos los tomatazos, piñas y nueces que quieran lanzarme, me lo merezco. u.u**

 **¡Las quiero, nos leemos luego!**


End file.
